


Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plenty of people treated Heero as an inspiration, or an idol, but Duo was the only person he knew to ever make him feel human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Happiness was a luxury that Heero Yuy couldn't afford during the war. His life relative to that of the world and the colonies he was fighting for was insignificant. He not only was trained to think so, but it made sense to him. What was his life but meaningless if that of millions of people was shrouded in the flames of battle?

That was what he thought at first. Then people had come to care for him. First there was Relena, determined to follow him to the edge of the world to offer him her support. Then there was Trowa, who wouldn't allow him to die foolishly after a failed mission. It was strange. Strange that these people invested any sort of emotion into his well-being.

Though perhaps the one who invested to most interesting sort of emotion was Duo. Heero liked to treat him like a fool, and pretended that his company meant nothing, but somehow that's what drew Duo to him. It must have been what having a brother felt like. Despite the facade, whenever Duo liked to show off, taunt him, or get a little too close, Heero came to enjoy the company. He was glad for having never killed Duo when he had the chance. Plenty of people treated Heero as an inspiration, or an idol, but Duo was the only person he knew to ever make him feel human.

He supposed that was the closest thing to happiness that he knew.

END


End file.
